Code Geass: I wanted to show my Bravery
by JAGA03
Summary: Code Geass, a story where young boy sacrificed himself for his close friends, but death was not what awaited him. Surviving he was taken back to the homeland and for 7 years he lived there until one faithful day he returned home to Area 11. What will he do and what will be accomplished can history be changed by a young man's bravery? Story Rated M for mature themes
1. Prologue

**Hello guys JAG03 over here. I wrote this story well because I wanted to try something out guys, I wanted to create and OC and put him into the world of Code Geass because well I like Code Geass and HELL YEAH SEASON 3! Which I am praying is not going to be shit. Well this story is and like all my other stories will be updated when the urge to write it hits me. I write when writing feels fun and all if you get my drift also where I live Shadows of War will be coming out in like less than a week so yeah all updates might be real Slow. I also got the Gundam VS game form PS4 which is rather good, though it could be a whole lot better. But enough about me onto the story at hand folks!**

 **Please Read and Review, no flaming thanks and no I do not have a Beta**

* * *

 _Area 11_

The invasion of Area 11 formerly known as Japan had not taken long, especially since the suicide of its Prime Minister. But now in the midst of the carnage and destruction that had been wrought four children made their way through the country side. One was a boy of black hair and purple eyes of Britannia descent, the other was a boy with brown hair and green eyes. There was a girl with with sandy brown hair who was being carried by another boy with greyish blue hair with emerald green eyes.

They came to a halt now close to a bamboo thicket as the boy with the greyish blue hair said "We need to split."

The black haired boy turned and asked him "What, there is no way we can split up now, not after all that we have been through."

The greyish blue haired boy turned his gaze to the brown haired boy before he stated "You know it to, we are being hunted."

The brown haired boy gave a slow nod "Yes we are, but they are not very good at it."

In response to this the black haired boy asked "Wait we are being what, how long have you know this for?"

To this the greyish blue haired boy replied "A few hours perhaps more, I thought they were just another group, but there seems to be at least five of them actively following us."

This was not a good situation, five men possibly armed and possibly looking to kill them. There might be an off chance that they were friendly, but in a situation like this one cannot take risks like that. If they stayed as they were, those men might catch up to them and take them by surprise or when they were sleeping. It could not come to that so now the greyish blue haired boy said "One of us will have to run decoy."

The black haired boy was the first to speak saying "I'll run decoy then, you guys get Nunnally to safety."

Nunnally the little girl on the back of the greyish blue haired boy physically winced when she heard her brother offering to do something like this. But the offer itself was shot down by the brown haired boy saying "If you do that they will find you can kill you, I'll run decoy, I have a better chance of surviving."

The two boys were about to argue over that when the greyish blue haired boy told them "Of course I will be the decoy, Suzaku while your offer is selfless, my duty and honour as their knight comes first, I will run decoy and if I can I will meet up with you later, but don't wait for me."

He now handed the young girl over to Suzaku the brown haired boy as he said "Get them out of here safely, get them to where they need to be, I charge you with this Kururugi.

Suzaku in reply to that took Nunnally from the greyish blue haired boy saying "I will not fail you, remember us fondly when you are with your father and your ancestors."

Replying to Suzaku the boy stated "I have no intentions of just leading them on a merry chase, I will show them the true way of the warrior, just like my father!"

Nunnally now spoke saying "No you can't leave us, if you do we won't be able to go on like we have, we need you, we all need to come out of this, you can't do this if you do you will die?"

She said this in tears now as the boy prepared to go his separate ways, the boy ignored her cries and said "Enter the _Bamboo thicket_ with me, then exited quickly, stay low and I'll do the rest."

He knew that if he had let her speak, she would convince him to stay, there were some things in life he could not do. One of those was if he let her speak for to long, he could not refuse her and right now that was not truly and option for him to take

So now as Nunnally was about to say something again, but the boy put a finger over her lips and said "It is my duty to sacrifice myself if need be for the your sake and the sake of your brother, if I have to die, I will do so willingly if it gives you a chance, it is the duty of the to allow the flower to bloom, it is the duty of the flower and fall to the wind."

Now standing up as they prepared to enter the _Bamboo thicket_ he spoke to them one final time saying "I have said my goodbyes, farewell my _friends_."

With that the entered the _Bamboo thicket_ and then separated out from each other, the greyish blue haired boy knew he had to set up traps and he had a limited amount of time to do it. In, the real question was how many of them were actually going to come after them, was it five or did they have more men than that?

Were they Britannian or Japanese or someone else, were they really after them or not? If the Invasion had taught this boy one thing it was not to take chances with people, especially armed men and women. To him right here and now there was no such thing as innocence, only degrees of guilt and he was to be judge, jury and executioner.

The boy knew though that if he was going to do anything he would have to keep low and be quick on his feet. Now as he prepared what primitive traps he could, he did have a small sword with him a _Tantō_ on him, his _Tantō_. While most would lament at having such a short blade, in the _Bamboo thicket_ , it could be used more effectively, no need to worry about a blow hitting the bamboo instead of its target.

But that at this stage was all theory, if he failed here, if they killed them, they might be able to catch up to Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally. If that was the case, he would have died in vain and that was one thing he knew he could not do.

No if he was to die here in the place he would have it be such an end that it could rival the stories of old. More specifically the story of Yorozu from the _Nihon Shoki_ told in the section on Emperor Sushun. Now as he finished readying the traps that he could muster he said mantra of sorts to himself and that was. " _I wanted to show my bravery_!"

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Emperor Charles zi Britannia looked at the child that had been brought before him, the boy in question was restrained by a straight jacket. His skin was worn and dirty, his hair a mess and his eyes showed that he was feral.

After a few moments of silence Emperor Charles asked the Knight of One "Where did you find him?"

Bismark Waldstien in reply stated "About two weeks after the invasion, we discovered that it was him in the bamboo thicket.'

Charles raised an eyebrow at that before he asked "Just how many men were lost in this _bamboo thicket_?"

Bismark shifted uncomfortably before he answered "From our own troops the casualties could be from 50 to 100 if not more, we are not sure and as of right now we don't know about the Elevens, your majesty."

Charles now chose to ask a different question "Was he with anyone?"

To this Bismark replied "No he was alone and as of yet, we are unable to find any corpses or skeletons of children, your majesty."

Charles took note of that before he now looked the boy in the eyes and then smirked as he stated "He did not kill them, if he's alive they are too."

Bismark gave his Emperor a bow as he asked "What of the boy, your majesty?"

This boy though he was only a child of nine years still had a duty to his country a duty that none could say he accomplished or failed, well none save the Emperor himself.

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at his old friend before he questioned the Knight of One "Are you concerned for his safety, to you feel attachment to him because he is what is left of your nephew?"

Bismark shifted once more, there was no correct answer to that, but before he could open his mouth his Emperor stated to him plainly. "If he is alive, the two of them are alive, I have no doubts about that."

But that did not answer the question Bismark has asked of Emperor Charles, what was to be done with the boy, his nephew. Charles once more gazed into the boy's eyes, Bismark was half afraid that the child would be _geassed_ then and there, but that did not occur. No instead Emperor Charles zi Britannia stated "As a Special favour to you as Knight of One, I shall leave this child in your care."

Before Bismark could thank his Emperor, Charles continued on saying "I do believe that his father died in the invasion didn't he, it is not unknown to me that he was an Eleven or rather formerly Japanese Nobility."

Bismark did not know what to say, what could he say to the Emperor about this, all of it was true. The marriage between his sister and Nobushige Sanada was an alliance that allowed his family to gain access to Sakuradite in Japan. Since Japan was now Area 11, that was no longer valid, though the husband did die leaving behind a widow and three children.

The Emperor now asked "Tell me Bismark, he was the only one with his father during the invasion?"

To this Bismark gave a curt nod as he replied "Yes your majesty, he was the only one in Area Eleven during the invasion."

Emperor Charles now asked his final question "Do you believe that he would simply accept his mother's new marriage and take on that name."

To this Bismark knew the answer and answered it honestly even though it may cost him the life of his nephew. So now he said honestly "No your majesty, he is too proud of his heritage to do that, he would not accept her as his mother nor would he accept his siblings if they did so, he would fight against it with all that he had and then some, even if it cost him is life."

Charles raised an eyebrow at that, but then began to laugh, his laughter boomed in the empty room and echoed unsettlingly. Even as the Emperor stopped the laughter continued to echo as Charles said "Then he deserves to live, anyone who is willing to resist to never surrender is worth keeping. He'll have to live under your name though, but I am sure that is preferable to his _Step Father's_."

Bismark did now voice is one concern over this and it was "Your Majesty, if I may ask you, do you believe that he will become a threat to Britannia, his loyalties after all lie with your son."

Charles now grinned as he replied "Of that I have no doubt, Lelouch is more like me than he is like anyone else, Lelouch survived the invasion I'm sure of that. Your nephew, he is the same to my son as you are to me, there is no doubt about it, though he would never admit to such a parallel."

Bismark was about to admit that was true was well but Emperor Charles said "I'm not going to use him to bait Lelouch and bring him back into the fold, I sent him away for a reason, even if he never learns of it."

Bismark was about to ask if the Emperor was going to rewrite any of his nephews memories? But on such a subject Emperor Charles zi Britannia remained silent on such a manner. But Bismark knew that his Emperor did not believe in charity, such actions would have to be paid for even if it was a special favour to the Knight of One.

Now Emperor Charles said to Bismark Waldstein "I want numbers Bismark, the number of bodies you can attribute to your nephew from that _bamboo thicket_."

Bismark for his part was not sure if the Emperor was doing this to screw with him or if he was interested in how many people might have died in there. Bismark now said "Your Majesty, we have no way of knowing whom my nephew killed and which of them killed each other, there were bodies of Area 11's former defence force."

The Emperor now said "Then find out if anyone of them were not killed with bullets and then come back to me."

Bismark knew that if the Emperor wanted him to do something he had to do it. So now he would have to contact the people he had on the scene to do the clean up and verify what he could from there. So now as he gave a gracious bow he said "As you wish your majesty" and move to exited the room.

Leaving his nephew alone with the Emperor who now looked at the boy and asked him "Can you speak, is there any part of you that can still be considered _human_?"

He just gazed at the Emperor with eyes that told the man whom ruled Britannia that the boy wanted to kill him. Though Emperor Charles was unsure if that was desire or instinct he saw in the boys eyes right now, but he could respect the lack of fear that he saw in them.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia was not a small man by any standard nor did he look weak at all. Tall, strong, imposing, intimidating and powerful were more of the vibes he'd give someone. But right now this child was one of the few people in the entire world who could look Charles in the eye and not feel fear.

Chuckling deeply now at the restrained boy he said to him "Perhaps there is something we can salvage from you after all."

* * *

 _Seven Years Later_

Nanteleod Aurelianus Khushrenada Waldstein stepped out of his car and into Ashford Academy, it was his first day back in Area 11 since it was invaded. He did not say it openly but it was good to be back after all these years that he had been stuck in _Pendragon_. He now surveyed the area in front of him, it was filled with Students going about their business as usual.

He had arrive a little early, but that was to compensate for the fact that he did not know where to sign in. While he did know where the Head Office is the Principle in his letter had said that he was to meet his grand daughter Milly Ashford. She would handle his transfer to their academy and so on so forth, Nanteleod was rather eager to get this done. It meant that he would officially be part of Ashford Academy and also would be the beginning of his independence from his Uncle whom he had to rely on for so long.

He had been rather surprised that his Uncle let him off the leash as it was. After all the years that his Uncle had acted as his adopted father, he was sure that the Knight of One would not have just let him go like this. But he had inherited is rightful inheritance at the specified age of 16 and his Uncle decided that it was time for him to get a taste of the real world. The condition though for him going was that he only keep the last name of Waldstein and not attempt to change it.

But now he decided that he had to at least find out where this Milly was at. So now with grace Nanteleod waylaid a group of students and asked them "Excuse me, could and of you be kind enough to tell me where I could find a Miss Milly Ashford?"

The polite tone that Nanteleod spoke with and the every to noble way he presented himself obviously caused the students to pause. There were a group of two guys and four girls and all of them just stared at Nanteleod for a moment. But then was it out of bravery or was it out of the desire to show off to the four girls with him, one of the boys managed to speak saying "Ah, yeah um, Milly would be at the Student Council Building."

Nanteleod followed this up by asking "And good sir, could you possibly direct me to where this building could be?"

One of the girls now eagerly volunteered saying "Oh I can, don't worry guys I'll catch up to you!"

The other three girls had looks of both dismay and disappointment on their faces while the guys did not look to happy either. But Nanteleod turned on the charm when he spoke to her "Oh there is no need for that Miss, your directions is more than I deserve."

He said this knowing full well that she would insist that she accompany him now. Nanteleod did have to admit that it was rather amusing to see the jealous looks on her fellow students faces now as she said "Oh no, we should set a good example for our new students, please let me show you."

He would refuse one more time in order to get her to assert herself or give up, a test of character as it were. To see if she would persist despite resistance and the judgement of her peers and this girl did prove that if someone wants something their peers don't mean anything to them.

For now she said to Nanteleod "Oh no worry at all, believe me it would be my pleasure to assist you."

In response to that all Nanteleod said to her was "Then by all means lead the way Miss?"

Nanteleod let that hang there for a moment, indicating to the young light purple haired girl to say her name. She did pick up on this saying "Sophie, Sophie Wood and its a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr?"

To this Nanteleod gave a rather handsome smile as he said "Nanteleod, Nanteleod Aurelianus Khushrenada Waldstein."

Sophie Wood as it were now said "That is a nice name, may I call you Nanteleod, are you relative of the Knight of One Ser Bismark Waldstein?"

Now as Sophie began to lead the way to where Milly Ashford was supposed to be, Nanteleod gave a chuckle before he replied to Sophie. Still smiling at her Nanteleod said "Ah yes you can say that I am relative of his, he is my Uncle and I have lived the last handful or more years with him."

She now beamed at him after he said this, of course anyone claiming to have been around the Knight of One would get this reaction. But to Nanteleod she seemed to be taking a lot on trust since for all she knew he could be lying to her. He wasn't lying but that was not the point of why he now noted that Sophie Wood was either gullible or ready to believe anything a handsome and polite stranger would say.

Now Sophie lead him to a rather large building for a school that did not seem to be classrooms. Now as Nanteleod gazed up at it, Sophie told him "This is the Student Council Building, my Roomate Shirey should be inside, she can help you get to Milly."

Now Sophie went up and opened the door calling out "Hey Shirley are you guys in here, I have a Nanteleod here who has just come here to be a new student and has to see Milly."

Nanteleod now heard a reply coming from inside the building saying "What, a new student, Miss President said that we would have one but they were to arrive tomorrow, wait is he here with you now?!"

To this Nanteleod chose to step up and said "Thank you for your help Miss Wood, you have my gratitude for this, but I do believe that I may have to handle this miscommunication."

Sophie Wood did seem a little reluctant to go, but she did leave after Nanteleod winked at her. Now as he opened the door he saw a somewhat average height young lady with long bright orange hair and yellow with a mix of green eyes. Nanteleod now looked at her and said "Miss Shirley, I do believe there has been a mix up but today was the day that I was scheduled to arrive here."

This Shirley looked a little taken a back, it probably had to do with Nanteleod's appearance and the fact that while he was polite. His tone did tell anyone with enough intellect to understand it, he was in no mood for games. Shirley for her part did seem to pick up on this and called out "Hey Rivalz do you know where Madame President is?"

To this there came no reply and Shirley now looked at Nanteleod and bowed deeply before saying "Oh I am so sorry, I'll just go and find here, please wait here."

Nanteleod gave a nod now as Shirley rushed off up the stairs and turning down a corridor. If he had to go off first impressions, Nanteleod would not be impressed with the Student Council of Ashford Academy. But he was not going to judge books by their cover or how well they held up in a storm. No you judge a book based on its contents above all else, but only sometimes do you get to see the contents of the book.

So now as he waited Nanteleod just stood their politely and stoically waiting for someone to appear. Yet he now saw someone he did not expect and he had it took all of his discipline to hold back any tears that he may have had. It also took that same willpower to hold back himself from calling out her name to her, if he did so he might raise the suspicions of people and then, well that was not something he wished to do.

So now as a sandy haired girl was wheeled out in front of him in a wheel chair by a maid. Nanteleod did his best to say nothing to them except a simply greeting. His voice was broken so he did not have to worry about her picking up on who he was too soon. But he could not risk talking too much with her or else she might figure out who he is and being blind she may say the wrong thing at the wrong time. So now with all this in mind Nanteleod simply said to her and the maid "Good day to you."

* * *

 _With Milly_

Milly had not be sure what to expect when Shirley burst into the kitchen telling her that a new student by the name of Nanteleod. Now that name was not common at all and it did match with the name of a new student whom her Grandfather had asked to deal with the transfer work. She had not been told why, just that her Grandfather had said to do it. Nanteleod had a long name, four to be frank and from what Milly knew of Britannia hierarchy, he was not a commoner.

But now he was here a whole day earlier than she had expected, a clerical error, it had to be. But whose fault it was, Milly now came and saw that Nanteleod was waiting for her. But he was not alone, in fact Nunnally was there with Sayoko speaking to him. He seemed to be speaking with her rather kindly and was in fact very polite and let her speak to him at length about some things.

So now as Milly cleared her throat she recalled the name she had seen and did her best to pronounce it stating "Ah Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein, I'm sorry about this mix up and that you had to wait, we were expecting you tomorrow not today."

In response to this, Milly saw Nanteleod's emerald green eyes turned away from Nunnally and onto Milly in an almost unnerving way. Then so did his head and the rest of his body as he said "Ah Miss Milly Ashford, yes I am Nanteleod at your service, it must have been some clerical error that cause this mix up I'm sure."

Milly did not let the charm that came with those words effect her as she now said "Yes that I am sure, please come with me, I'll take you to the head office and we can handle your transfer from there."

Nanteleod who had been standing all this time, did not seem put off by having to walk some more. But before he replied to Milly her turned to Nunnally and said to her "Well then Miss Nunnally, I will have to speak to you another time, for now farewell."

Milly saw and heard Nunnally give a giggle in response to that and say to Nanteleod "I guess we will, don't let Milly push you around too much though."

Milly wanted now to ask what was it that Nunnally and Nanteleod had been talking about before but now she was sure that it had to have been about her. Milly did not think she was eccentric, she only wished to live life to the fullest in the present. Now saying to Nunnally, Milly stated "Oh come on Nunnally, I am not pushy, isn't it a bit unfair to just tell someone that I am before he gets to know me."

To this Nunnally gave a giggle again but this time it could be taken as a little evil in a way as she replied "I don't know Milly, you are rather persistant when you want something aren't you?"

Rivalz who had also joined the scene asked "Hey have any of you guys seen Lelouch he bailed on me, when we were on the highway?"

Milly turned and spoke before Shirely could berate Rivalz for helping Lelouch go gambling. "I'm not sure Rivalz, he has not come back yet."

Shirley now added to this saying "Yeah Lulu also hanged up on me, when I called him before."

Milly was about to go off on a tangent before she recalled that they did have a stranger in the room who was meant to be a new Student at the Academy. So now before it could go any further she said "Nanteleod, please come with me."

Milly could see that Nanteleod was at least a little amused with the entire scene that had been before him but now he turned to her almost mechanically, saying "Sure thing, lead the Miss Ashford."

* * *

 _Later_

After about one hour of paper work, signing forms and verifying identification it was official, Nanteleod was now a part of Ashford Academy. During the whole process Nanteleod had made sure to be polite and as cooperative as he could be during this time. Milly for her part might have been a bit flirtatious or rather more like teasing, but she had got the job done and for that Nanteleod was grateful.

One thing he was not grateful for was the for some reason he had been drafted to serve in the Ashford Academy Student Council by the decree of the all high and mighty Principle. Milly now offer her hand to him stating "As the Student Representative of Ashford Academy and the Student Council President, I hereby welcome you Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein to Ashford Academy and the Student Council."

Nanteleod took her hand and now as the two of them shook hands he said "I look forward to our time together?"

Now as they both let go, Milly took in a deep breath before she said "Don't take this the wrong way, but I really hope you don't want me to call you Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein every single time we speak?"

To this Nanteleod gave a slight chuckle before he said "Pick anyone of the four names to call me Miss Ashford, you can call me anyone one of them and I will answer anyone of them."

Nanteleod did not tell her that he disliked being called Waldstein and it could annoy him if you did so too often. But what could annoy Nanteleod was on a need to know basis only and no one needed to know. To his relief Milly said to him him "I think I'll call you Aurelinaus from time to time then, no hard feelings?"

To this Nanteleod gave a small chuckle before he smiled and gazed into Milly's eyes saying "None Miss Ashford, none at all, I assure you."

Milly now mad a frown before she said "Oh please call me Milly or Madame President, _Miss Ashford_ sounds a little too formal don't you think?"

In reply to this Nanteleod gave a nod before he said "If that is what you wish _Madame President_."

If he had to complain about something so far, it would be the fact that he was not used to being casual around people or being treated casually. But he knew that he would have to leave some things behind in the homeland when he left it. The last 7 years of his life, he had to live with people who were so formal it was as if they had sticks up their arse, this was an alright change of pace for the moment.

So now as he head out of Ashford Academy he made his way over to the Student Council Building once more. While his mansion was being prepared elsewhere, he was to stay in Ashford Academy, but given his status as a Noble he was not going to stay in the regular dorms as a normal student. So he offered to find a good place close by to stay in the meantime.

Milly had seemed to agree with that all to readily, if he had to guess it would have something to do with Nunnally and Lelouch. He had heard that boy Rivalz say Lelouch and with Nunnally there it could not be a coincidence, not that Nanteleod believed in such things.

In any case Nanteleod knew that he had to make contact with Lelouch as soon as possible. He also knew that he had to be discreet about it, so not to attract attention. He was still unsure or not if his Uncle had him being watched. But just in case he needed to be cautious about this, he also needed to let Lelouch knew that he was still his friend and would not sell him or his sister out to the Empire, ever.

* * *

 **So guys how was it, I did try to do a lot of things but had to cut them since well, I had to first write up Nanteleod's character and all that then think up a backstory and everything, which I am yet to reveal the full extent of. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to more in the future. Should I do an opening song?**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back and bringing you the next chapter of Code Geass: I wanted to show my Bravery**

 **Thank you** **tf330129**

 **QuaintReticent I'm glad you are looking forward to this**

 **Thanks A.K.J.19 I appreciate it**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter One

" _The sword has to be more than a simple weapon; it has to be an answer to life's questions._ " Miyamoto Musashi

Nanteleod had waited a while, but finally Lelouch had appeared on campus. If Lelouch was not going to freak out, Nanteleod needed to play it safe. For now he only confirmed that Lelouch was indeed at the Ashford Academy. He would make contact later perhaps during the school day or when they were in class, or at lunch or even after school.

But now he dined in the hotel he looked out the window at the city below. There had been news about some events in the Shinjuku Ghetto. The Ghetto was a place that Nanteleod wanted to go to, it might not be the best thing to do right now, but soon he felt he had to. To pay his respects to those who fell and to those yet to die.

If Nanteleod had find the most important thing he had ever learned, it was that all human beings will die. Man, woman, adult, child, teen and adolescent, all of them will die at one point in the future, people are born, they live and they die. That is the way it is meant to be, no one should be able to live forever, though Nanteleod did get the feeling that the Emperor had no intentions of dying at all.

But that was not the thing Nanteleod when he had met the Emperor that unnerved him. No it was that the man was so self assured in whatever he was doing, that he was going to live forever. Having no intentions of dying and believing that you will not die are two very different things.

But now as he was eating his food a white haired man wearing glasses took a seat in front of him with a smile on his face. Nanteleod stopped eating, put down his knife and for and now looked up at this stranger who had just taken the seat in front of him. Now looking in closer detail at this man, he had lavender hair, light greyish blue eyes and very large glasses. He also wore a smile on his face that was either fake or said that this man mentally ill. So now trying to be polite as he could Nanteleod asked "Can I help you?"

The man did not react in any way except to speak now in a rather high pitched voice saying "Oh where are my manners, I am Lloyd Asplund, well Earl Asplund formally, here I am part of the Engineering Division here in Area 11."

Nanteleod pondered whom this Earl Asplund was for a moment seemed outwardly to recognise the name before his face dropped of all emotion as he now said "Sorry never heard of you."

Lloyd Asplund feigned hurt at this and said "You, never heard of me, I am wounded, but in any case I have heard of you Mr Waldstein."

Internally Nanteleod winced when he was called _Mr Waldstein_ , but he did not let Lloyd Asplund see or hear that now as he said "So Earl Asplund, I take it you want something for me, or do you interrupt people at dinner just by chance?"

But this seemed to be the question Lloyd had been waiting for him to ask. Or at the very least a variation of the question. All smiles he now said "I heard from a little birdie in a the homeland that you are interested in _Knightmare Frame Designs_."

Nanteleod raised his eyebrow at this as he asked "Oh and what makes you believe such a birdie?"

To this the Earl gave a chuckle before he said "I do have my sources and they are usually worth something, though I do have to admit that I find it hard to work with some people or rather they find it hard to work with me."

Nanteleod did not have to figure out why, this man wore a fake smile, seemed to be flamboyant as well as self obsessed. If what Nanteleod saw in the eyes of this man was anything to go off, he'd say that this man was some form of sociopath. But you can't just say that to their face so instead he asked "And if I do happen to have an interest in such an area, what would it be to you, Earl Asplund."

To this Lloyd Asplund said "Oh, I just happened to have tested out my very own 5th Generation Knightmare and might be in need for a new pilot or at least some whom can test the data that I have."

Nanteleod raised an eyebrow before he asked "What did the your _new 5_ _th_ _generation Knightmare Frame_ fault and kill its pilot?"

Lloyd Asplund in response to this looked offended as he said "My Lancelot fault and kill its pilot, never, well no I made sure it wouldn't, would be hard to clean out the body bits from inside wouldn't it."

The first thing Nanteleod asked after that was "Of all the things you could have named it, why did you name it for a the Knight that betrayed King Arthur by sleeping with the Queen on multiple occasions."

While he said this Nanteleod thought privately to himself that this Lloyd Asplund seemed to not care about the loss of human life at all. As a warrior and a soldier one should be ready to take another's life, they should not have to fear that their lives will be taken thrown away on mad experiments by sociopath.

Yes in Nanteleod's mind he had decided that this Earl Asplund was not a man whom agreed with nor did he like. But for the sake of politeness and being as least a gentleman, Nanteleod did not tell Earl Asplund to go fuck himself and take his plans and his _Knightmare Frame_ and throw them off the edge of a cliff. But no instead he simply told him "While that is interesting, I can assure you that you and I are not a good fit."

To this Earl Asplund kept his smile up, but raised an eyebrow at this asking "Oh what do you mean by that?"

Nanteleod gave a small cough before he said "Earl Asplund, I have my own goals and ambitions, while it is more than possible to achieve them with what you are offering, I do believe that it would be empty and hollow in the end."

To this Earl Asplund asked another question "And what is that you want to achieve?"

A face that Nanteleod hated passed through his mind, he had to resist the urge to snarl when he saw it. The face of the one who betrayed his father. The fire, the spirit that burned within Nanteleod called from him to strike this man though. But outwardly Nanteleod showed none of this and said to Earl Asplund "What I desire is an act that is passionate, only then will it be satisfying, what you are offering lacks the emotion, the passion and the spirit that I need to accomplish what I have set out to do."

If Lloyd was upset, he did not show it to Nanteleod and just said "Oh well, I guess I'll have to find someone else to pilot, by the way if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you have set out to do."

Nanteleod gave a mirthless smile as he said to Lloyd "It is family business and one must never discuss family business, I am sure you understand Earl Asplund."

To this the lavender haired sociopath gave his false smile as he nodded and said "Oh my, if it is what I think it is, I'd rather not know the details, but in any case if you ever change your mind, I'll leave you my card."

Now he got up and took out a card placing it on the table saying "Call me or whatever it is if you ever change your mind till then I'll see you later."

Now after Earl Asplund had left, he looked at the card that was across the table from him. He also had no wish to see the man later or at any time in the future. But if Nanteleod had to take a guess, he'd be seeing Earl Lloyd Asplund in the future, a lot more than he desired to. But that was life and Nanteleod knew to accept and just move on, after all he had other things on his mind that he desired to do.

* * *

 _Shinjuku_

Something had been amiss at the ghetto that Nanteleod had missed during the day. He had managed to enter it, though it was still clearly under surveillance, bad surveillance if anyone was to ask. But when he got inside he could see that it was bad. But it was not bad enough that he could not clearly see there had been a battle in this place recently, very recently like hours ago not days.

That was odd, he was pretty sure if there had been a battle it would be known or at least he would know it. But no nothing had been said, he had heard no news of it, though he did hear of a terrorist attack that occurred before he arrived in Area 11. Of course Nanteleod had not gone into the _Shinjuku Ghetto_ in his full Knightly getup, now dressed in all black with a black coat.

One its back though was the symbol of six coins in two rows of three, with a small square whole in the middle of each of them. At this point he could look either like a local or like a Britannian, it did not really matter for Nanteleod chose to keep out of sight most of the time. Being night it was not hard to do so, that along with most people trying to hide themselves away after whatever went down here.

From the wreckage left behind he could see that there had been _Knightmare_ on _Knightmare_ combat, also if what Nanteleod could see was true this had been some sort of extermination. Seeing the dried blood on shot up walls he paused giving a moment of silence for the dead. It was as he was paying his respects to the death a man called out to him in _Japanese_ "Hey you, yeah you, it's not good to stand about in the open like that, especially after what just went down here hours ago man."

The voice was rough and a little coarse as it were, but it's owner clearly meant well. So now Nanteleod tested out his old _Japanese_ by replying to the man "Thanks for the heads up, I was just paying my respects to the those who died here."

Now as the figure emerge, it showed that he was a man and despite it being night time, Nanteleod could see that he was wearing a purple shirt with blue pants. He also had a headband, a red headband that Nanteleod instantly took to mean that he was part of some resistance group or some new hip ghetto movement. Now as he got closer to Nanteleod he speaking _Japanese_ "Things have been terrible today man, if you lost anyone or looking for some place to stay I could help you out."

Nanteleod inwardly chuckled at this but showed none of his amusement to this man. At least the man, even if he was a terrorist was trying to help the people whom he was fighting for. But instead of saying this Nanteleod told him in his own language "No need to worry about me stranger, I will be fine, how about you and your friends."

The man gave a shrug before he said "We'll be fine, I am not sure about everyone though, a lot of people died today, damn those Britannian Bastards."

A lot of people, those were the words that Nanteleod took not of, those words meant something big did happen here and no doubt Prince Clovis would know the answer to it. As to why it was not covered by the news or anything, Nanteleod did not know. The man now said to Nanteleod "I'm Tamaki, Tamki Shinichirō."

Seeing he had been told the name of this stranger, Nanteleod had to think on his feet and decided to test if the stranger was well read or not. So now he introduced himself as "Call me Matsudaira Takechiyo."

Tamaki said the name "Matsudaira Takechiyo?"

Letting it roll off the tongue to get a feel for it or at leas that is what Nanteleod could tell from how the man said it. But after a minute the man said "Well in any case I better get going, it was good to speak to ya, see Matsudaira Takechiyo."

Now as the purple top wearing man turned away Nanteleod had to think that he was a little too care free. Or at least he was not well read he had just called himself the birth name of none other than Tokugawa Ieyasu and this man did not pick up on. Nanteleod was not sure if he wished to tail the man or not, if he did he could possible find the _Resistance Cell_ based out of here. But it also could be a dead end and the man could have nothing to do with the _Shinjuku Resistance Cell_ at all.

But for now Nanteleod decided to withdraw, he was sure that thanks to the way he had been positioned Tamki Shinichirō had not seen his face. He would have to come back here later that and he would have to find out what went down here today. He had returned to the country of his birth on his first day back he had seen why it was no longer his home, it was not a good way to end his first day back.

But that did not matter, what did was getting out of here, making his way back to the hotel and getting a little sleep before he headed off to school tomorrow. After that he would go and check out what had been going on with everything or at least why something was amiss as it were. But those were issues for another day, for now he just had to make his way back without being caught as he left the ghetto.

* * *

 _Later with Shinjuku Resistance_

Despite everything Tamaki back and everyone was glad that he was, last thing they needed was him doing something stupid that could get him killed. Sugiyama Kento a teal haired man asked him "So how was it, did you see or speak to anyone?"

In reply to this Tamaki should his head saying "Not really, everyone was either hiding or dead, man it pisses me off that they can do something like this, damn it!"

Inoue Naomi a blue haired young woman now spoke up asking "So from what you are saying, you walked out, and despite being gone for hours, you saw or spoke to no one at all?"

This made Tamaki think for a moment before he said "Yeah well there was this one guy, I didn't see his face though, he was paying his respects to the dead or rather where he saw the bullet marks where they lined up people and shot them."

All of the _Shinjuku Resistance Cell_ members twitched in anger when Tamaki said that including Tamaki himself. Sure they were alive, but in the end, what had it been worth, whatever it was that they had gotten, Prince Clovis had been hell bent to get back. If it hadn't been for that voice on the radio and the sudden cease fire, all of them would have been dead for sure and all of them knew it.

But now one of the more level headed members by the name of Minami Yoshitaka asked "Did this man have a name or not?"

Tamaki waved this off saying "Yeah, yeah, get off my back, I don't see why it matters, but the man or was it a kid, he called himself Matsudaira Takechiyo."

At this point there current leader Ohgi Kaname who was drinking something back to cough it back out before he asked Tamaki "He called himself what?"

Tamaki who was a little confused now just repeated "He called himself Matsudaira Takechiyo?"

At this point Ohgi put his palm to his face as he said "Tamaki, in fact all of you who did not react to it, don't get it do you, Matsudaira Takechiyo was the former name of Tokugawa Ieyasu."

Tamaki still did not get it at this point and merely said "I'm not sure what you are trying to get at, the name does ring a bell, but I still have no idea who you are talking about, what am I missing out here?"

At this point there was a sigh from Yoshida Toru who told his comrade " _You're an idiot Tamaki_ , Tokugawa Ieyasu is the founder and first Shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate and Matsudaira Takechiyo was his first name you moron!"

In reply to this Tamaki got upset and said "Wait, are you calling me a fool Yoshida, are you, because for all we know his real name could have been Matsudaira Takechiyo huh, is there some law against him having it, is there Yoshida?"

Before Yoshida gave an answer and this escalated any further Kōzuki Kallen the youngest member and the younger sister of the former head spoke up saying "Yoshida lay off it and Tamaki you've been had."

In response to this Tamaki said "Damn, but he spoke Japanese perfectly, his accent though it was a little funny, wait shit could he have been a Britannian, oh crap and I may have just led him right to our Base!"

All of them tensed up for a moment, but then realised if that had been true, given the way Prince Clovis had handled the situation before they'd all be dead. But since they weren't dead yet, for the moment it was safe to assume that the man was not a spy sent to find their location and take them out. But now Inoue touched the subject of "If he was not a spy, then why would he lie about his name to Tamaki?"

That was a good point, a man who has nothing to hide tells no lies and this man had lied. So he clearly had something to hide from Tamaki. But any real tension or seriousness of the situation was broken now by Sugiyama who said "Hey perhaps he was, but judged Tamaki not to be one of us, I guess that is a skill eh?"

Despite the situation those words caused all of them to chuckle a little, or at least all but Tamaki himself who now began to sulk. It was while they now all went back to whatever they were doing, Ohgi approached Kallen and told her "Kallen, I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to go to that school."

Kallen who clearly did not want to hear this or had any intentions of going to that school replied to him "Wait what, you want me to go back there now Ohgi, why my place is here with you guys isn't it."

She looked over to her fellow _Resistance_ members for support but found that they had all suddenly got something to do. What was she thinking of course they do, Ohgi is there leader who took over after he own brother died, of course they'd want her away from here. Ohgi now put his hands up in front of him saying "Kallen, come on now, it is not going to be forever, it should be until things blow over you know that."

Kallen still was not having a bar of it and stated "Ohgi, I can handle myself, didn't I prove that to you, I mean haven't I proved to all of you that I can handle things even if they go south, my place is here not there!"

Ohgi now took in a deep breath and Kallen knew that he was going to play the _I promised your brother card_ on her again and that is exactly what Ohgi did. Now telling her "I promised Naoto that I would take care of this and look out for you, right now until things quiet down you need to go to that school, you know that Naoto did like seeing you go there."

Kallen for the moment had no words to retort that with and sighed now as she said "Fine, I will, but only for a little while and I will keep in touch with you guys, keep me up to date with anything that happens here."

To this Ohgi gave a sigh and then a weak smile as he said "I can agree to that."

* * *

 _Ashford Academy_

Classes were yet to start, but here Nanteleod was in the Student Council Building, sitting down at a table with Rivalz, Shirley, Milly and of course Lelouch. Nina was on a compute off to the side, what she was doing Nanteleod could not see. But what was there purpose here, the great climatic issue that had to be solved was balancing the budget of the School Clubs.

He had tuned out what she was saying and was sitting there politely now pretending to listen to her rant. The only thing that got him to pay attention again, was when Milly Ashford used a rolled up piece of paper to hit Lelouch on the head. He had clearly been sleepy and now Milly pointed this point "Wake up Lelouch, I know you were sleep your hand stopped moving."

Even as she said this she continued to hit Lelouch on the head causing him to sigh and look up at her saying "Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?"

Rivalz who was seat with one foot up on his seat and the other on the flaw now snarked to Lelouch "Hah, serves you right for ditching me like that."

Nanteleod had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but from the bored expression on Lelouch's face it clearly did not mean much.

Shirley Fenette now also joined in narrowing an eye at Lelouch and asking "That's right, what was up with you yesterday."

Lelouch had begun and answer that Nanteleod did not hear because Milly was now tapping her rolled up piece of paper in her hands saying "Let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't get a fix on the club activities budget, there won't be any money left at all."

Nina the quite glasses wearing girl who was on a compute off to the side at another table now added on "And if it comes to that point?"

Rivalz whom Nanteleod now saw and a joker, although a bad one finished for her saying "The Equestrain Club is going to be pissed we don't want them coming in here on horseback."

As if on cue a horse was braying in the background and a student on horseback rode past and looked in the window before riding on. Milly was clearly not pleased by this joke and cringed at the timing of the student on horseback. She now scolded Rivalz saying "Rivalz can't you be a more serious Student Council Member?"

Shirley now chose to speak up and point out that "You know it would it would have been nice if you had reminded us about this mess a day ago?"

Rivalz chose to add on "I'd say a day later, then we could give up?"

Lelouch then suggested "We can still do that" as an alternative to actually doing the work here and now.

It was at this point that Milly called out at the top of her lungs a single word or rather a spell "GUTS!"

This whole scenario caused Nanteleod to wince in pain, the crazy lady shouting was only the cherry on the top. But now Rivalz chose to speak up this time asking Nanteleod "Hey you've been very quite over their Nan, what do you think of all of this huh?"

Nanteleod went over in his mind every painful way he could cause Rivalz to die in his head before he sighed answering "Oh nothing, I was sleeping and you just woke me up, did I miss anything important, I am terribly sorry I seem to be suffering a bit of jetlag as it were, I do hope I am not being a burden on you."

Shirley gave a blink before asking Nanteleod "You were asleep, with your eyes open, just how can you do that, I mean I know it is possible, but none of us were able to tell that you were asleep or anything?"

It had been all a lie, but it seemed like everyone had bought it, unfortunately Milly had so she now said once more at the top of her lungs even louder than the last time "GUTS!"

Something shot past Milly Ashfords head and embedded itself in the window frame. It had hit the wood and not the glass luckily and Nanteleod now looked from where Milly was back down to his hand and then back to her. Now bowing his head Nanteleod told here "Oh do forgive me, my hand slipped."

Milly now just seemed to laugh this one off, though anyone could tell that she had to force a bit of the laughter as she now said "Yeah well, at least I can see you are now fired up, oh I know we should have a darts competition to see who can throw the best, hey what else can you outdo people at Nanteleod?"

Nanteleod was about to tell her, but then chose to say "I'm sorry, I'm not one for boasting Madame President, there are a few words I can if you let me."

Milly now gave a shrug as she said "Yeah go ahead and say them as long as they are not about giving up."

Nanteleod cleared his throat before saying standing up and declaring to all his fellow students council members "WE CAN DO THIS!"

Milly lifted her hand up in the air as she now chanted rather loudly with Nanteleod as the two of them now said together "WE CAN DO THIS!"

As Nanteleod sat down after this, Shirely now said "Well yeah I feel a little fired up and if Nanteleod can do that, I bet he can write fast too, with him here we can get this done in no time Madame President."

Milly's eyes now narrowed at Shirley in a way that was a little unsettlingly to Nanteleod as she said "Supple and willing, I like it."

In response to this Shirley flexed a little as she claimed "I worked hard at the gymnastics club!"

Nanteleod was not sure what the orange head was talking about, she had a figure that was like the pen he had flicked past Milly's head. But that was not what Milly had been talking about and she elaborated now though after she did, Shirley clearly wished she had not. She now crossed her arms stating with a rather seductive smile on her face and her eyes narrowed in on Shireley "That's not what I was getting at, you're a 10."

Shirley now looked down at her own breast to check out what Milly Ashford was talking about and for his part Nantleoed just brought his face to the table since his palm would not be enough. Though Nanteleod could not see it he was sure Milly had that same look on her face when she said "From what I've seen in the girls bathroom at any rate, you've been filling out in all the right places, huh?"

Nateleod groaned now slightly and drowned out what ever Rivalz was about to say when he told Milly "I may be knew here, but there are better ways to compliment a lady's figure, at least I think there are?"

Shirley now covered her breasts as Rivalz clearly tried to sneak a peak at their size and turned to face Milly. Her face a burning red from embarrassment as she now accused "What are you talking about pervert!"

Nanteleod now lifted his head off the table and tugged on the side of his sleeve before stating to all of them "Listen we can either complain and talk about our bodies all morning till classes start or we can get some work done, please let it be the latter until we sort this out all of you."

* * *

 _On the Rooftop_

The budget had been balanced and all and yet before classes started, thanks to pulling on his sleeve, Nanteleod had told Lelouch to come meet him at the rooftop. Here with no one around to see or hear them Nanteleod greeted his old friend rather warmly saying to him "It is good to see, Lelouch."

Lelouch himself seemed rather reserved now when he asked Nanteleod "Why have you come back here, no why are you here in this Academy and why do you go by another name."

The question itself was neutral, but Nanteleod now narrowed his eyes after Lelouch said the last part as he stated "Unlike you, I was not so lucky was I now, I have lost everything Lelouch, my name, my status as heir, my identity, my family."

To this Lelouch corrected him saying "I do believe that your Mother were in the _Homeland_ and not here when the Invasion happened so as far as I know, they are alive and well."

Nanteleod scoffed at that "You know nothing, I may have survived, but it was my Uncle I am told that found me and took me back to _your homeland_ where I have been up till now, there I did not find my kin no, I only found strangers wearing familiar faces and now one of my last friends is treating me with suspicion."

Lelouch seemed to wince at that, he clearly understood that he his caution had hurt Nanteleod's feelings. But in some cases, feelings were not all that mattered, so instead of apologising Lelouch said "I will not let Nunnally or myself be taken back there, not by you or by anyone ever."

Nanteleod now took offence to this, but he did not raise his voice, no instead he told Lelouch "I can see that you are cautious, I understand that, but know that I will never reveal you or Nunnally to anyone ever."

Something was off now about Lelouch as said or rather commanded Nanteleod with some sort of light in his eyes "Tell me why you came here, why now!"

Nanteleod blinked, one moment, Lelouch had been in front of him demanding something from him the next he was at the railings staring off into the sky. Now Nanteleod was a little annoyed at being ordered around like that, but since it was Lelouch he tolerated it. So now sighing he said "Lelouch I would never sell you out to anyone, you know that, you above all people should know as for why I am here, well this is _my home_."

Lelouch who was looking out over the railings turned back to Nanteleod and told him "I was rude to you before, I'm sorry, I forgot that you are one person who would never sell us out even under torture."

Nanteleod was not gong to ask him why he was talking about such dark things so openly. He could see that Lelouch was thinking about something else and it was rather big. So instead he asked Lelouch "Do you still intend destroy Britannia like you proclaimed all those years ago."

Lelouch chuckled now as if he was recalling a fond memory as he said "Yeah you were there when I said that, I do have every intention of doing so, but the question is are you with me on this?"

To this Nanteleod shook his head saying "Not yet, there is something, something I have to do first and only I can do it, only then can I regain who I once was, only then am I fit to stand by your side in your crusade."

To Nanteleod's surprise, Lelouch did not ask him what to do, he sighed now as he walked past him saying "You and your honour, I have to admit it that I am impressed, you will not commit to something if you view that you might be a detriment to it, I look forward to our time together old friend, let us enjoy these days."

Nanteleod was a little confused by the way Lelouch was talking now, but just replied "Let's go to class."

* * *

 **How did you guys like it and before you ask yes Lelouch did waste his Geass by using it on Nanteleod. I did not show you what he said though since it was from the POV of Nanteleod in that scene.**

 **Regardless I am not sure if Lelouch will reveal later that he is Zero to Nanteleod but for now the two of them will remain friends**

 **Please review no flaming thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Whats up guys I am back with a new chapter slightly longer today I do hope you enjoy it**

 **Thank you** tf330129 **for your Review**

 **Please read and review, let me know what you think no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Chapter Two

" _Our burning blood will cut through fate_!" Viral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

 _10 years ago_

A small boy around 6 years old and his father were now walking into a large corporate building. Both were wearing traditional clothing of Japan with the symbol of their Clan upon their backs.

Before they reached the building the young boy with greyish blue hair looked up at his father and asked him "Father, what is it that you expect of me today."

The man now looked down at his son and told him "For you to watch, listen and observe what we are doing today, it is important, but your task may change at a moments notice be ready for that."

The young boy now asked "I am I to be seen and not heard?"

To this his father gave a nod before he said "Be silent and take note of what we do, for one day it will be you brokering such deals, but as to being seen, that is entirely up to you, my son."

Greeted at the door by two men in suits one said "Master Sanada Nobushige, Lord Stadtfeld is waiting for you in the conference room."

The father gave a nod to them and said "Understood, where is our liaison officer?"

To that one of them said "Ms Kōzuki is currently up there with Lord Stadtfeld, from what we can tell the rumours about them are true, especially if you look at her children."

Master Sanada Nobushige current head of the Noble Sanada family stopped now as his gaze fixated on the man who said this. Said man now felt as if two hot coals were burning through him as Sanada Nobushige told him "I will have no talk such as that, I have no policy for whom my servants and retainers sleep with."

The man whom had kept silent up till now spoke up saying "Master, there was no offence intended, but Ms Kōzuki seems to have brought her children here with her or rather they have been left in the care of the Child Care Division for the moment, it would appear that it has been going on for longer than we knew."

This caused Sanada Nobushige to pause for a moment as he considered what he had just been told. When he spoke now he asked it "How long then, was our own estimates off by?"

The man who put under the heated gaze of Sanada Nobushige before now gulped before he spoke "Years, there are two children a girl one year or so older than your own first born and a son years older than her."

Sanada Nobushige now looked at his son and then back to his men, then back to his son and asked him "Tell me son, what is our policy for betrayal, how do we react to our own servants and retainers betraying us?"

The boy simply answered "Exile or Death, but Death is the preferred by most than humiliation by exile."

Sanada Nobushige gave his son a semi proud nod before he said "Isn't it fortunate that I do not believe at least not yet, that Ms Kōzuki has betrayed us, but by the days end I will know and will reach my decision, for the meantime, my son you are to go and _play_ with her children in the CCD for now do you understand."

The young boy gave a nod before he said "I understand my mission father and will carry it out for our Clan."

None could say if the child of relieved or disappointed in what he had been asked to do. But such behaviour was to be expected especially if one was taught that the Clan's honour comes before your own. Now as the four of them entered the large lift Sanada Nobushige told his son "Take the measure of the children, I will take the measure of the parents, but do not let them know that you are observing them, understood."

With that the father and son parted ways for the day, it had not been the plan. But in life if things all go according to plan, something is really wrong or the person you are dealing with is really stupid. The day for the father went ahead and a deal with Lord Stadtfeld was brokered. Though he was unsure of why or how Ms Kōzuki had hid the fact she had a son for so long.

His son in the meantime had spent the day _getting to know_ the two children of Ms Kōzuki and Lord Stadtfeld. The son whose name was Naoto and the daughter whose name was Kallen were pleasant company though they knew little of anything. That was realised when the two of them did not know who he was based on his Clan emblem or the fact that most of the workers in the CCD called him _young master_.

While Naoto had little to nothing he could or desired to do with a 6 year old years his junior, Kallen did seem glad to have someone else here who was not afraid to interact with them. The other children just stayed away or kept silent avoiding them at all costs and rushing away if the eyes of the _young master_ went there way. For one cannot simply intermingle with a Clan heir so easily or so casually.

When Kallen and he were not playing, the boy would ask Kallen about her family how life was like, what school she went too. In return he informed her that he was home schooled and taught many things are than simple maths and language. For a time the two of them spoke in English, and in a way this was their secret language as none of the other children save Naoto knew what they were saying.

But all things come to an end sooner or later and now as the day came to a close Ms Kōzuki arrived before Sanada Nobushige did. Ms Kōzuki herself was in shock seeing whom her daughter was so casually talking to and playing and dancing with. Seeing that she had to go Kallen turned to the boy and said now in English to him "You know you were pretty fun, before we go, I'm Kallen and don't you forget it."

Replying to her now in English the boy said "Is that so? I did enjoy myself today with you Kallen, if you want to remember me, call me Nagamasa."

That was the first of a few _play dates_ , in the end though some things were not meant to be and after about a year their _play dates_ came to an end and neither Kallen or Nagamasa saw each other again. Not seeing someone for nine years, means that you can easily forget them entirely. That and people change which means that even if you did recall everything about them, it is highly likely that they are no longer what they were nine years ago.

* * *

 _Present_

Lelouch and Nanteleod had arrived at class to see a red haired softspoken girl being fussed over by a group of other girls. Nanteleod seemed to ignore her as she was not his concern but discreet stole a glance when he heard a girl say "Kallen, it's been ages, we've been worried sick about you are you okay now?"

She turned and said "Yeah, I just have to take it easy every now and again."

Now as he took a seat the name Kallen, he had known a Kallen, but the hair did not match, well it did but she hers clearly was not standing up. But from glance that he had stolen, the eyes, they did match and so did the hair colour and name. Nanteleod noticed that Lelouch had taken an interest in her, but he was not sure why.

But any thoughts about that now was cut off as Rivalz slid up to Nanteleod and asked him "What's up buddy, see something you like, you got a thing for here don't ya?"

Rivalz now looked rather dreamy as he rested his chin upon his hand and gazed off towards where the Kallen and the others were situated. Nanteleod glanced at him, then to Lelouch and then back to the girls, while he did this he also so Shirley glance over at Lelouch. Even though he had been here for less the a week in fact not yet 24 hours. Nanteleod could tell that the orange haired girl had a thing for Lelouch and badly so.

But now in reply to Rivalz Nanteleod stated "Not sure, but I was unaware that you had another new student today, but it suits my style with the attention on her I can sit here and quietly pass my day."

Rivalz now informed Nanteleod "Oh she is not new lover boy, _Kallen Stadtfeld_ they say she's sick or something and she barely showed up and school last year either. But her grades are still at the top of the class, plus she's a member of the _Stadtfeld_ family which means she's well bred and rolling in money. I have to say, Nanteleod you do have finer tastes for sure."

Nanteleod gave a chuckle at that before he honestly told Rivalz "I appreciate you not putting on any airs around me Rivalz, not many guys would admit that they are stalkers and perverts to someone's face, in the latter department I am sure that you could give the _Madame President_ a run for her money."

Rivalz seemed to be too busy daydreaming about Kallen to actually hear what it was that Nanteleod had told him. So instead of refuting he said "Yeah man, it is how you say it."

The name _Stadtfeld_ it was was rather familiar to Nanteleod though he could not place his finger on where he had heard it before. But not only that Kallen, he was sure that he knew her, but could not recall from where to be exact. Her face looked so similar to someone he once knew, but the memory of who she was just seemed to be out of reach. So now he asked "Um Rivalz who are the _Stadtfeld_ family again?"

Rivalz seemed to snap out of his daze as he now whispered "You seriously don't know do you, how high up are you that you wouldn't know of the _Stadtfeld_ Family Nanteleod?"

Nanteleod gave a sigh before he said "Let's just say I have a very sheltered past few 7 years and may be out of touch with everything that is beyond the workings of the Emperor's Palace and the Knights of Round."

Rivalz's jaw dropped as he now asked him in a rather loud voice "Why the hell were you so close to the Knights of Round and the Emperor's Palace, Nanteleod?!"

There goes a quiet school life, Nanteleod would have liked to blame Rivalz for this, but he knew that this was his own doing. If he had just kept his mouth shut, then well things would have not have gotten to this stage. All eyes had gone to Rivalz and due to the situation him as well in a less than a second and all that Nanteleod could do was sigh and ask Rivalz "Can you hell any louder, don't hold back on my account."

Rivalz saw that he clearly had done something that Nanteleod did not wish him to do and now said "Oh, crap I'm sorry, hey guys this is Nanteleod and he will be the new guy classmate from today onwards!"

Rivalz could yell louder and a Teacher who had just entered the room now looked at the roll to check if there was indeed a new student. If Nanteleod had to guess the cause of this, he'd have to say that Rivalz is not the most reputable student in Ashford Academy. Now the Teacher did in fact see his name and said "Uh Mr Nanteleod can you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself please?"

Nanteleod could tell that he had been asked to do this since the Teacher was either unsure of the whole name, to lazy to say the whole name or wanted to see if Nanteleod could say his own full name. Now after getting to the front of the class Nanteleod said "Please to meet you, I am Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein and from today forward, I will be a member of your class, I look forward to it."

Before he could make his way back to his seat, he got a barrage of questions that were "Are you a disant relative of the Knight of One? Why did you come to Area 11? Have you met the Knight of One? Are you going to be a Knight? Why do you have such a long name? How do I pronounce your second name? Are you single? What is the latest fashion in Pendragon?"

Now partly if not solely to annoy the Teacher for drawing attention to him Nanteleod chose to answer all of these questions. "No I am not a distant relative, he is my uncle. I came here for a little independence from my Uncle. I live the last 7 years with with him so yes I have, frequently. No I am not _going to be a Knight_. I don't my name is not long at all. It is Aurelinaus. Yes I am actually single. Sorry I don't know about fashion."

This caused all to be slightly awed with him as he went now and took a seat, he could not help but show off every once in a while. Some gazes were jealousy from most of the boys in class, others were that of awe or rather desire from some of the girls. But there was on person who had a look of concern or at least Nanteleod thought it was concern when he passed her. That was Kallen Stadtfeld, he couldn't read her with a glance and that did bother Nanteleod a little.

Now sitting back down at his seat Rivalz did not look jealous he looked awed and now said "No wonder why Milly had to personally take care of your registration, you must have wanted to transfer in here quietly."

Nanteleod now shot Rivalz a look that made him feel a tad bit guilty so he tried to lighten up the mood by saying "Hey man look on the bright side, you'll have girls throwing themsleves at you now for sure."

Sighing Nanteleod said under his breath "Oh Rivalz, you have no idea how disgusting it is to have people put on masks and pretend to be someone they are not, all in order to get closer to you."

Lelouch gave Nanteleod a look that told him to be strong and that he was sorry for what Rivalz had caused. Nanteleod did not outwardly acknowledge this, if he did it would throw Lelouch into the spotlight so instead he did nothing. Little did he know how much concern he had caused for Kallen when he admitted that he was the nephew of the Knight of One, he had no idea at all.

* * *

 _With Kallen_

While lunch time had come and Kallen was now moving to sit down with a group of girls who were trying to be _kind_ to her. But there was only one thing on her mind and that was _Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein_. There was a chance that he could be lying, but there was also a chance that he was not lying at all. But there was a confidence to him, a confidence to him that Kallen felt was familiar though she was not sure where she had seen it before.

But that aside she knew that him being here was both a danger and an opportunity, one thing she knew about Nobles, was that they liked to show off. The thing was if he did know anything of value and how would she get close to him. No getting close to him was not the problem, he appeared to be a rather if not overly down to earth and approachable guy. It would be how to gain his trust that was going to be the main problem for Kallen right now.

Now as she ate her lunch and pretended to pay attention to what the girls around her were saying, she caught one out saying "That Nanteleod, I spoke to him before we left class, it seems he is in the Student Council so he won't be a part of any club, a real shame that."

Kallen now looked up as meekly as she could saying "Is that so, what clubs did you want him to join?"

The girl gave a giggle before she said "I wanted him to join the swim club, do I need to explain why?"

In her heard Kallen cringed, she knew exactly why anyone would want someone in the swim club. But now it was brought up by one of the others girls who stated "Hey isn't Shirley in the Swim Club as well as the Gymnastics Club, does that mean she is allows to participate in more than one?"

Kallen wanted to sigh deeply now as the girls began to discuss how many clubs that a single student was allowed to be part of. None of them asked Kallen what club she wanted to be a part of and for that the half blood was grateful. She didn't even want to be here but for now she had to and since she had to, she knew if she could gain something that could aid their efforts in the ghetto it would be worth it.

It was now at this point that one girl asked out loud to them "Hey I wonder, what type of girl does Nanteleod like, I mean what is his type?"

But before any of them could answer a scream came up accompanied by a buzzing sound and one girl pointed at the source of the buzzing and exclaimed "It's a bee, a bee, oh my God Kallen, run!"

Kallen looked around a little dreary at first, she was still being seen by many so she had to act the part of a sick and meek young girl. The other girls did no such thing and screaming now they all picked up and ran, so much for friendship. But to their credit they did not run far and stopped to check up on Kallen who now got up from where she was sitting. The girl who had spoken the most so far told Kallen "Hurry up and run!"

Now as Kallen did just that two fled while one sunk down to her knees with the bee buzzing around them. Retreating now to a bush near the building, Kallen said "I don't get it, why is a bee after me?"

Said been now buzzed closer to her and now Kallen observed it and its flight patterns as she asked "I wonder if there's a hive nearby?"

She suddenly struck out powerfully with her hand and broke the bee into three pieces. Any signs of the meekness of that delicate girl was gone from her face as she now said out loud "God I hate this, I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid?"

Now she angrily bit down on her small little sandwich she had in hand and turned to see a violet eyed boy with black hair staring right at her. His face was unreadable and stern and all Kallen could think on the spot was how this boy had seen her. If she was really unlucky then he had seen her cut the bee into pieces with her hand as well as complain about the way she had to act here.

Now as the boy gazed at her there was some recognition in his eyes and Kallen now tried to get back into character and meekly asked him "Can I, can I help you with something?"

All he said was "I want answers?"

She merely blinked and then said "Um did you want something?"

He politely told her "No I got what I wanted here?"

Kallen was more relieved than taken aback, but she was sure that something was up, this was a little weird. The boy had begun to walk away, but now he stopped and turned around as he said "Oh wait just to be sure, don't tell anyone about _Shinjuku_."

Kallen was able to hide her surprise well, but she managed to recover well as she now still putting on the meek voice asked "What do you mean about Shinjuku, why would you say that?"

The boy looked a little shocked now at her, as if he expected something to happen that did not happen. But now putting on a stern face he told Kallen in a rather firm voice "Go back to class."

Kallen who wanted answers herself and did not like to be ordered around now replied to him in a voice that did not belong to a meek and ill high school girl "As soon as I get an answer to my question I will."

The boy now looked a little shocked if not very shocked, he now began to take a few steps backwards when a voice addressed both of them. "Hey, Lelouch do you know what we have on next, it seemed to slip my mind during Lunch?"

Kallen turned to see _Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein_ off to the side, he had a very aloof look on his face. Kallen was not sure what he had heard or what he had seen, but he clearly was rather friendly with this boy who had to be Lelouch. Kallen saw Lelouch now turn to look at him a little shocked by his sudden appearance, but before he could answer a voice of a girl rang out from a building nearby. "Hey Lulu, Nanteleod, Kallen, you know it is time to head to the chem lab, you better get a move on!"

An orange haired girl whom Kallen was sure in their class was waving to them from the window, it would appear that this Lelouch had friends everywhere. The boy named Lelouch now acted like he had forgotten something real important and said "Oh crap, it is my turn to set up for class!"

With that he ran off and Kallen had to admit, it was not fast at all. There were many thoughts in her head right now, mostly about _Shinjuku_ and why had the boy mentioned it. She had to go through every single reason why he had told her not to talk about _Shinjuku_. She was so engrossed in that she only snapped back to reality when the voice of Nanteleod asked her "Excuse me Miss Stadtfeld, but do you have any idea where the _Chem Labs_ are?"

Kallen had to resist the urge to go and tell this Nobleman to go stick his question up his arse. Part of the reason why was that she was on edge after hearing that Lelouch talk about _Shinjuku_ the other part was that he had called her _Miss Stadtfeld_ and Kallen did not like that last name one bit. But she knew if she let her emotions cloud her judgement she would slip up and then life would be a lot harder for her. So instead of spouting an insult Kallen instead said "I do, if you let me gather my things I can show you where it is, after all I have class there next as well."

He now did something Kallen thought a real high born would never do, he smiled and gave a small bow of his head saying "I am grateful for this kindness Miss Stadtfeld."

He called her it again, and she almost winced this time as she said "Oh no, please call me Kallen, Miss Stadtfeld is a little bit too formal for me."

In reply to that all he said was "Is that so?"

Those three words, Kallen knew that she had heard them before, but she was not sure where. Fact was she could have heard them any number of times but there was one persons face she wanted to connect to it that her memories couldn't find. She did not give up on it, she just pushed it back for later, now she began to make her way to the rest of her things and then get to class. Little did either of the pair know of the rumours that would begin to circulate in the afternoon because the two of them were seen together.

* * *

 _Later_

School had ended and Nanteleod had left for the day, leaving Lelouch and Nunnally to themselves. Before he had left, Lelouch and he had decided that it was best for him not to reveal who he was to Nunnally at least not yet. But now as he made his way home, Nanteleod chose to walk rather than catch or call a ride in order to kill time. He had to wonder why Prince Clovis was yet to call on him, it was odd considering that when he spoke to the Viceroy it was clear that said man wanted to meet and greet him in person.

In fact Nanteleod was not sure what was going on, the fact that there had been some sort of battle at _Shinjuku_. The fact that Prince Clovis had been awfully silent, the fact that he had just moved here on the day of some sort of battle. While Nanteleod was not going to complain about missing out on meeting Prince Clovis, but it was rather out of place for a Prince with the tastes the 3rd Prince had.

Now Nanteleod was versed in military protocol and from what he had seen, the Army was on high alert and that had to mean something was up. At this point in time Nanteleod wanted a few answers about the ghetto and about the high alert, with his station and his families standing he could arrange that. Prince Clovis was a man who would jump on any opportunity to gain more prestige or power. So now with a sigh Nanteleod took out his phone and called for his driver to arrive and take him to the Viceroy's Palace.

* * *

 _Viceroy's Palace_

After getting out of his car, Nanteleod was accosted by two guards who asked him his business. In reply to this Nanteleod stated "I am _Sir_ Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein, I recently transferred to Area 11 and am paying my respects to the Viceroy, he request that I speak with as soon as I was settled."

The guards looked a bit uncomfortable with Nanteleod saying this, it tipped him off that there was a few complications if not down right problems. They looked to one another and then said "Sir Waldstein."

Nanteleod cut him off in friendly manner stating "Sir Nanteleod, it'll get confusing if you report it as Sir Waldstein."

The guard looked a little confused then just nodded saying "Yes Sir Nanteleod, come with us we will inform someone who can explain the situation to you."

Nanteleod was not sure what to do, there was something that these men were hiding and it had to do with the Viceroy. But at least for the moment he chose to comply with them, the rank and file cannot be held accountable for the flaws of the High Command. But he did remain alert although discreetly in case either of the two guards tried to pull something.

But now as Nanteleod entered the Viceroy's Palace he could tell that things were not in order. From what Nanteleod had heard about Clovis, the hurried rushing of aides and administrators whom all seemed to have no idea what was going on would be unacceptable. It would cut into party time and whatever else the Viceroy enjoys. The two guards along with all of the others that Nanteleod laid eyes upon where rather uneasy and he could not help but think " _Like sailors stranded far out at see waiting for the coming storm_."

Whatever storm they were waiting for Nanteleod was now shown to the office of General Bartley Asprius and if Nanteleod was correct the man had somewhere else he would rather be. Now General Asprius greeted his guest with a little bit of fear and hesitation as he said "Ah, Sir Nanteleod, I do apologise that we were unable to official welcome you yesterday, but there was a terrorist attack in the ghetto, you've seen the news I trust?"

Nanteleod stared now into the eyes of the bald man, whom was unable to meet them and turned his eyes away now as the answer was delivered. "Yes, I have heard of your _fine_ work in the ghetto, though I have to say that the entire thing is a bit off putting don't you think."

In reply to this Bartley Asprius agreed a little too quickly, like he was trying to get this over and done with as soon as he could. "Ah yes, Sir Nanteleod you are right, but we cannot control some things can we."

Nanteleod gave a small nod as he now informed Bartley "Yes that is true, tell me where is the Viceroy for I much desire to speak where with him, there are a few things that I wish to continue to discuss with him."

The General from what Nanteleod now could tell was taken aback or rather he was put on the back foot by what he had just been told. There were three reason why Nanteleod was meant to speak to Clovis, the most important to the young man was his own personal interest having to do with a _Retreat_ Clovis had advised and helped design. The second was actually the ghetto though that could not appear to others to be the most important, when Nanteleod brings up this topic, it would appear to by curiosity not concern.

The last was that Clovis had wanted to throw him a large party to celebrate his arrival. Nanteleod was not allowed to refuse this as much as he desired to do so. But the fact that Clovis who had been pushy and eager if not borderline anxious to meet face to face was currently too busy to do so. That there had been no comments from his highness on the poison gas in _Shinjuku_.

Clovis was not the Prime Minister who was above using such unimaginative means to gain popular support. Also back in the Captial there were few siblings who liked him and all of them were his sisters of course since _incest_ was not banned for the Royal Family. But now Bartley told Nanteleod "I'm afraid that his highness the Viceroy is currently secluding himself in light of occurred yesterday, I apologise for that."

Nanteleod now raised an eyebrow at this and merely asked "Where did he secluded himself too?"

Bartley despite the fact that Nanteleod had not done much now started to sweat bullets, which for the record made him stink. Now with the eyes of the young Waldstein gazing right at him, Bartley was forced once again to avert his eyes as he said "I, I can't tell you if I did, it would be going against his highnesses orders."

Nanteleod only narrowed his eyes and replied intensifying his gaze at Bartley saying "Is that so?"

Bartley now seemed to want to get out of this situation while trying to be as polite as possible, which he failed at when he said "I'm sorry Sir Nanteleod, I have an inspection to do, since yesterday's incident, I'm going to have to cut this short, I am sure that we can figure out some sort of compromise later."

Nanteleod still staring at Bartley told him "There is something rather suspicious about all this General, for your sake I hope nothing has happened that you are hiding from me."

In reply to this Bartley who was still sweating bullets said "I am not, I would not dare, I swear to notify Prince Clovis of this as soon as he is ready for it."

Nanteleod gave him a nod but did not believe a word the man had said to him. But there was no need to let Bartley know of that so instead all Nanteleod told him was "See that you do General Asprius, the Palace is currently in chaos and it would be a shame for it to remain so, I do hope that it is not always like this."

Bartley then just stated as he tried to appear competent saying "Rest assured that is not the case, it is just like this since well as I told you and as you have heard from the news."

Nanteleod had not actually heard the news so he knew that he had to see how and what they were saying later. With that he took his leave of General Bartley and of the Viceroy's Palace and was making his own way out when he was approached by a tall man with teal hair and orange eyes. He wore knightly attire and from his posture clearly was a knight of some sort. Speaking openly he said "Lord Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein, my I have a word?"

Nanteleod turned to look at this man before he said "You may, but I prefer _Sir_ over _Lord_."

The man now introduced himself saying "I am Sir Jeremiah Gottwald at your service, if I may, a word in private Sir Waldstein."

Nanteleod gave a nod before walking towards his car saying "Walk with me, I am to return to my Hotel for the night we can speak on the way and _Sir Nanteleod_ will do, you don't want to cause undue confusion."

Sir Jeremiah gave a nod and he and Nanteleod made their way over to where Nanteleod's driver had been parked. Entering the vehicle the driver was told "Take us back to the Hotel, the long way please."

Taking a seat in the back with Nanteleod Jeremiah spoke as soon as they got out of the Area of the Viceroy's Palace. "Sir Nanteleod, I am not sure what General Bartley has told you, but things are far more dire than what he makes them out to be."

This did peak the interests of the younger knight, someone wished to inform him of what was going on. But then again he knew by now that it had a price, all things had a price. There was a saying that there were men who did not have a price. Nanteleod knew that was not true, glory is the price of some men and if you are there foe you can't pay it. Now Nanteleod asked him "Is that so Sir Gottwald?"

The older knight gave a nod replying "I am not sure what you heard, but General Bartley is covering up the incident, this inspection he has going on is a shame, Sir Nanteleod that incident at the Shinjuku Ghetto claimed the life of his highness Prince Clovis."

That was a bold statement to make if it was false and an even bolder one to make if it was true. If it was as Sir Gottwald said, and Prince Clovis did die yesterday. Nanteleod knew that would explain the disorder and state of the Viceroy's Palace and why Prince Clovis was yet to call on him. But there are some things that one cannot rush, important details are one of them.

Nanteleod fancied that he was a good judge of character so he should be able to tell when Jeremiah Gottwald was lying or telling a half truth. If this was arrogance on his part or not, only a real test of his skills and wit could tell, but that aside Nanteleod did desire to hear more of what Sir Gottwald had to say. So now while not sounding eager, but a little intrigue he said "Tell me everything, at least all that you know."

In response to this Jeremiah Gottwald gave a smile as he said "Very well then, there was an incident where poison gas was stolen by terrorists in the late morning to early afternoon of yesterday. When the terrorists escaped into the Ghetto, Prince Clovis called on us and his personal forces to stop them from using it."

Nanteleod did feel a sudden rush of anger that he managed to suppress, no doubt Sir Jeremiah Gottwald was among those who slaughtered the inhabitants of the _Shinjuku Ghetto_. But currently, he could not let his own feelings get in the way of learning more. That and though Sir Jeremiah Gottwald had no qualms about doing this, he clearly did as he had been ordered to by Prince Clovis. So now keeping his emotions in check Nanteleod asked Sir Jeremiah "Please continue, don't stop on my account."

* * *

 **So how did you guys find yeah I made Nanteleod a bit of a show off, but when you got the stuff and are stuck in a situation might as well show off.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you guys think, no flaming thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys how are you here I am with the next chapter, query pairing requests for the OC**

 **Please Review no flaming thanks**

 **ALSO I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS**

Chapter Three

" _Nothing good can come by rejecting yourself._ " Riki Naoe (Little Busters)

Nanteleod had now returned to his hotel after his discussion with Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. The two of them had come to an agreement. While the Margrave had desired to pin the blame of Suzaku Kururugi, Nanteleod had not been so keen on it. While he did not warn them against doing so, he did council the Margrave that the worst case scenario is the person who killed Prince Clovis reveals themselves.

While Sir Gottwald did not see how that was not good for him, Nanteleod was not inclined to tell him. The deal that had been struck between the two of them. It was that Nanteleod would not hinder the Purists in their attempt to claim control over Area 11. In return Jeremiah would hand over General Bartley to Nanteleod to interrogate.

While it was not the best deal out there, it was better than no deal. From what Nanteleod could gather Sir Jeremiah would take action tomorrow itself then make a public announcement. As long as he upheld his end of the deal and gave over Bartley they could get along fine. But it did amuse Nanteleod to no end that the leader of the Purists had no idea that he was talking to a half blood, let alone striking deal with one.

Not that anyone knew that, such information was on a need to know basis only and no one needed to know, not yet in any case. Though Nanteleod did have to ponder when his residence would be completed and also about the special _Retreat_ he was having finished as well. It may not be the real deal, but at least in sense that place would be a little bit of home as it were.

Reaching his room, he drew back the curtains now and looked out at the city, the _Shinjuku Ghetto_ was not visible from this place. If it was, the price of it would have gone down, though Nanteleod was no above going cheap if it meant he could more easily access that place. But right now was not the time, no he had to wait for a bit, wait and see what hornets nest would be kicked up and by whom?

Prince Clovis being dead, the fact that he was alone in that place, the fact that all his advisors and knights have no memory of leaving him. There has to be something wrong with that, either they were all lying or they were all telling the truth. Regardless of that they failed the Viceroy and let him die, if Nanteleod was able to recall correctly, misconduct while on duty that resulted in death of one superior or comrades was usually punishable by death.

Though he would like to have Bartley's side of the events before he jumped to any conclusions. If it is true that he had no recollection of why Prince Clovis was alone, it means that there was more to this. More in the sense that is was above the heads of men like Margrave Gottwald. But not over his, while the idea of grabbing control of Area 11 was rather enticing. Nanteleod knew he was not cut out for such things, he was more hands on rather than sitting behind a desk and flex his pen muscles all day.

If he had to look at what sitting behind a desk would look like 10 years down the track, he need only look at Bartley. Being like that and having that sort of build and weight was not on Nanteleod's to do list, not that it had been on Bartley's it probably just happened. For now though he was going to rest his head and sleep it had been a long day and there was a lot to do tomorrow at least.

Before he would turn in for the night though, he had to ponder how Lelouch would react to the death of his half brother. If he recalled correctly Lelouch did know Clovis better than he knew most of his other siblings. But that was not hard since one could not expect a Prince or Princess to personally know the army's worth of children that the Emperor had. Yet it would be interesting to see how he and Nunnaly would react to this news, also he wondered how would they react to Suzaku being blamed for all of this?

* * *

 **Code Geass**

* * *

 _With Kallen_

Kallen was now on the phone trying to get Ohgi to pick up the phone and talk to her. She had a most strenuous day, but there was one thing she had to tell him. After about the 4th call he rang back and the first thing he asked was "What is wrong Kallen are you alright?"

Now in a hushed voice she said "Ohgi, I am in the same class as the Knight of Ones nephew!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Ohgi asked her "Okay, what is it that you rang to tell me about other than that."

Now it was Kallen's turn to pause as she considered what she was about to say to Ohgi. She had just broken the news to him that they had relative of the top tier of Britannia within arms reach. To Kallen, Ohgi had not yet appreciated what it was she had just said. So now taking a deep breath she said again "I'm telling you, we have a relative of the Knight of One within our reach, from what I learnt from my _Step Mother_. He also said he lived the past 7 years with the man so he must be close to him."

Ohgi on the other end of the line told her "Kallen you have to calm down, I have no idea what you are trying to get at here? Also if you at that home of yours, do keep your voice down, for both our sakes."

Kallen took in a deep breath, what Ohgi said was true, she was getting a little worked up. But she now also had to tell him the point she was trying to make. Which to her was rather simply, but Ohgi was a little dense at times so she knew she had to explain it to him.

"Ohgi imagine the image, the moral our cell would get if we took out the Knight of Ones nephew, imagine the backing we would get from it!"

Kallen knew that Ohgi would understand what she was saying, they would get more backing if they were able to pull something like that off. If they did do that, it would trump anything and everything that the _JLF_ had done up till now. It was a good idea and there was no way that Ohgi would refuse it or rebuke it right?

Wrong, Ohgi for his part went ahead and did just that stating "Kallen get a grip of yourself, how would we even do such a that? How do you plan on getting this done, he is a the Knight of Ones nephew after all. I would assume he that he does have bodyguards even if they are yet to be seen Kallen."

Kallen was in a bit of shock after this, she thought Ohgi would be all on board with taking with taking out a high profile target. But clearly she was wrong, she also hadn't thought of a way that they could take this _Nanteleod_ _Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein_. Gods even thinking about that name pissed her off to Kallen it reeked of his nobility, like he was trying to flash the fact that he was better than all of them about with it.

A little irritated by his name and by the fact that Ohgi did not agree with her she told Ohgi "We can figure out how to take him out, once we decide to do so, Ohgi, we can't just let something like this slip past us!"

Her voice was hushed but her tone was frantic, she did not want Ohgi to just let this one go as it were. She had no idea how long this _Nanteleod_ would be at school for or how long he intended or was allowed to stay in Area 11. So in a last ditch attempt to get Ohgi's approval she said "Ohgi, come on, up till now what have we been able to do, if we can take out the Knight of Ones nephew his own foster son! Think of it, it would show all of us in Japan that Britannia is not untouchable even those as high up in its hierarchy!"

Ohgi was not swayed by that and told her "Kallen you need to listen to yourself, killing on boy no matter how high up he is, will not change free Japan. You and I both know that, if we tried this there will be risks, to succeed we need to be able to do pull it off and not let the Ghettos suffer for it. That nullifies the point about letting everyone know we did it. If we succeed and everyone knows, then the Ghettos will suffer if we ourselves can't be caught, Kallen after what went down in _Shinjuku_ we need to think smarter."

Kallen wanted to argue with him, to tell him that he was wrong. To tell him that no matter what they did or didn't do the Ghettos were going to suffer for it. Britannia and its people did not need reasons to bully the Japanese, they did not need reasons to make people under them suffer.

But Ohgi would not hear her and she knew that, everything he had said to her was true. Even if she did bring up her counter arguments, for now she chose to give it a rest. So she replied to Ohgi "You are right, I did not think of it like that Ohgi."

She then promptly hung up on him as she did not wish to hear his voice for a while now. It was rather childish of her, but right now she did not care about that. She was upset that her idea had been turned down, she was upset that she had been spoken to like a child. Yet she was not just willing to let this on go, if she could provide Ohgi with information on her proposed target, then he could agree with her. All she had to do was learn more about Nanteleod Aurelinaus Khushrenada Waldstein after all.

* * *

 **Code Geass**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Kallen had been sitting down in her classroom and the usual girls were now fussing over her. It made her harder to track Nanteleod's movements. He was neither early nor late to class and arrived exactly on time to each and every class. By the time Lunch Break had come around, she had picked that he clearly did find it a little amusing when people screwed up his name. Especially the Teachers when they called upon him to answer a question.

From what she could tell he was rather reserved about most things and was quiet when he was alone. If he was asked a question by his fellow students, he was nothing but polite about it. She did take note of the fact that out of everyone in the class, he had some familiarity with Lelouch. The same guy who had spoken to her the day before about _Shinjuku_.

Suddenly it her, he had spoken about _Shinjuku_ and told her not to tell anyone about it. His voice it could have been the same, but she now had to listen to him a bit to try and get a feel for it. That meant she had to observe Nanteleod and Lelouch for she did not wish to put aside either one just yet. Luckily for her the two of them seemed to sit side by side which had made it easier on her.

But now she was caught off guard by one of the girls who was fussing over her stating "Hey Kallen you have been starting at Nanteleod and Lelouch for a while now, you're not thinking of making a move are you?"

Before she could even reply another girl chimed in saying "Oh Nanteleod and Lelouch, well I can see that both of them are rather cute so it is only natural that they would attract the gaze of every girl in Ashford Academy."

Kallen inwardly wanted to cringe at what they were saying, her and one of them! She would sooner date an Ox if she had to in order to avoid such a date. But it would appear that the topic was not yet over as the third girl now spoke out saying "Hey if anyone has a chance with either of those two, I bet it is Kallen."

Kallen did have to remind herself that she should learn their names at one point, but now the first girl who had brought this all up perked up saying "Yeah Kallen, you are pretty, cute and best of all you are a really nice girl, I agree you are the only one who has a chance of getting them, we'll be cheering for you Kallen."

This was not what Kallen wanted, she did not want a cheer team for her to get with any Britannian boy, no matter how cute or handsome he looked. So now she tried to pacify the three girls by telling them "I am not sure that they would want me, I mean I am frequently ill and all so I don't think they'd want to date me? I can't cook well, I can't do house chores, I can't even go out on dates with them you know what I mean?"

Now Kallen was not aware of the consequences of what she had just said, but a fire clearly stirred in the girls around. And now with much spirit the second girl state "So what Kallen! If they can't love you for who you are, then they need to check in the mirror and see how shallow they are!"

The first girl now added her to pence in by saying "Yeah so what if you are ill, a real man would love you no matter what happens to you! If they don't they are not real men, don't let ideas like that hold you back!"

Finally the third girl spoke or rather she now walked over to Nanteleod and now pointed to Kallen asking him "Hey Nanteleod would you date Kallen, even if she is as ill as she is?"

Kallen wanted to either punch that girl in the face or slam her face into her desk. She should have thought of a better answer to give rather than the first one that came out of her mouth. But now Nanteleod's gaze turned towards her and for a moment their eyes lock. In that moment there was something about him, something she knew she had seen before.

But that was only for a moment, for now Nanteleod broke away his gaze and turned to answer the girl who had asked him the question. Speaking softly and politely he told her "I do not believe it is healthy or fair to just date someone whom you barely know. I am sure that _Miss_ _Stadtfeld_ is a wonderful lady, but if I was to decide if I would date her or not, I would like to get to know her a little more."

The girl now returned to Kallen a look of triumph on her face as she said "There see Kallen, there is nothing holding you back, so when you are rather to dive head first, you can know that you are free to do so."

* * *

 **Code Geass**

* * *

 _With Nanteleod_

As the day drew to a close and the periods were getting over Nanteleod had received a text from Milly Ashford. It read " _Hey Leo, I need you to come to the Student Council Building right after Classes finish, Lelouch will be bringing Kallen who will be joining us and I intend to throw a small polite party_! _Make sure to come back ASAP, love Madame President_!"

Nanteleod sighed, he wondered if Lelouch knew about this, but now as he looked up he saw Shirely approach Lelouch and ask him "Hey Lulu, you coming along?"

But if there was one thing Nanteleod was sure of, it was that Lelouch did not know that _Carrot Head_ liked him. This girl clearly had a crush on Lelouch since she had not even bothered to look at Nanteleod. But now as he got up to leave himself he saw and heard Lelouch's reply "Sorry maybe some other time."

 _Carrot Head's_ face went from happy to confused in an instant, clearly Lelouch had gotten the message from Milly to bring Miss Stadtfeld to the Student Council Building. He was about to ask her if she would like him to accompany her there, but now he saw Lelouch doing his duty and the Vice President of the Student Council.

He had walked over to where Miss Stadtfeld was being fussed over and one of the girls asked him "What's up?"

Positioning himself in front of Miss Stadtfeld he looked down directly at her before he asked "You think that you could spare a minute, I need to talk to you."

The reaction from _Carrot Head_ was clearly that of a girl in love seeing a guy go after another girl. In fact all the girls around Miss Stadtfeld gasped as they now looked to her as she stood up. Standing up Miss Stadtfeld said "Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Shirely went from concerned to now shock as she made a noise and all the girls around Miss Stadtfeld squealed like little girls seeing something cool. Nanteleod had to wonder what the hell was the big deal, he was only talking to her because he had to do so. With a sigh Nanteleod tapped Carrot Head with the back of his hand and said "Miss Fenette, come we don't want to keep Madame President waiting."

 _Carrot Head_ was still in shock and she now only managed to speak to Nanteleod in a tone that told him that she was not all quite there "Yeah, Madame President, we can't keep her waiting, we can't can we?"

Now Nanteleod did not need a degree to tell that she was not yet out of her daze as it were. Clearly she was confused, shocked, jealous and a lot more all at once. She had clearly gotten the wrong idea about Lelouch and Kallen so her mind was filling in the dots for her and she clearly did not like them.

Nanteleod wanted to just tell her to snap out of it, but that might be a bit too rough for Carrot Head. So instead he tried a different approach saying "I'm leaving now Miss Fenette, walk with me or don't, but we can't let Madame President wait too long, I heard from Rivalz that she doesn't know mercy."

The mention that the Student Council President did not know mercy seemed to trigger a memory in _Carrot Head_ who snapped out of her daze completely. Turning around to face Nanteleod she told him "Well that is true, you are right we should hurry."

With that the two of them hurried off to the Student Council Building. Whatever it was that _Carrot Head_ had recalled about the Madame President, it had snapped her out of her daze. One part of Nanteleod did wish to know what it was she had done. But the more primal part of his mind told him that some things best left alone if you wish to sleep at night.

* * *

 **Code Geass**

* * *

 _Pendragon_

The Emperor was alone when the Knight of One approached him, he did not have to open his mouth to tell Charles zi Britannia why he had come. No the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire already knew why he was here. Speaking now the Emperor addressed his Knight asking "Are you concerned for the boy?"

Bismarck Waldstein gave a nod gave a nod before he replied "I am Your Majesty."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at this now asking "Oh and what is it that has you concerned for him, my Knight of One?"

It was not that Charles needed to ask, no he only wanted to hear Bismarck say why concerned about his nephew. Sir Waldstein who no doubt knew this, said so anyway since it had been asked of him "I do not believe that he is ready for this level of independence, especially with what just happened in Area 11 so recently Your Majesty."

In reply to this Emperor Charles zi Britannia just said "There is a time that every bird must leave the nest, it is the will of nature, you cannot stop it."

Bismarck in reply to this stated "Your Majesty, he is not ready for this, he is too young and not mature enough for such a level of independence from the authority that he has known. The Authority of yourself and the Knights of Round, he is not yet at the stage where he can recognise the authority of any other."

Charles now gave a laugh at this, a laugh that would have made any one else take a few steps back. But not Bismarck, not the Knight of One, who knew better than to do so. Now taking in a deep breath the Emperor told Bismarck "I see no fault in that, his inability to work under anyone else means that he will not work under anyone else. If a person is too weak for him to truly recognise and accept their authority, the fault lies not with him but with them. Not a soul in the Empire would follow me if they saw me as a feeble old fool."

Bismarck did not say that he would, because the Emperor already knew that he would. No instead the Knight of One chose to say "It is still not healthy for him to do so, there is also the issue of the _Decorate_ that will appear later. That is the one enemy we both know he cannot yet handle, Your Majesty."

The Emperor paused as if to consider this for but a moment before he dismissed it saying "He'll survive, you above all should know that he is a survivor after all he did survive alone after the invasion, didn't he?"

Bismark took in a breath now as he considered what to say next, what the Emperor said was true, from a certain point of view. While his nephew now come foster son had survived the invasion of Area 11, it was not something Bismarck could say he was proud of. He would never want to live like that or see anyone live in such a state, the same state that he had found his nephew in.

But there was another problem, one that the Emperor also knew of but clearly did not care for it. An issue that would come up, due to events that had taken place well before the Invasion of Area 11. So now Bismarck addressed it anyway stating "About the 11th Prince and the 87th Princess, Your Majesty if he does find them, if he did find them he would-."

The Emperor silenced Bismarck with a wave of his hand before he turned his back on the Knight of One. A pause followed this before Charles said "I know that, I have known it ever since you brought him to me, I knew that since the day he met them in what is now Area 11. He might not know it, but he is simply doing his duty there, why do you think I let him have this independence of his."

Bismarck said now more, even he truly did not understand Emperor Charles zi Britannia all of the time and he was one of the only humans alive who had a chance. No for now all he did instead of asking any more questions was state "Forgive me for doubt you, Your Majesty."

In reply to this Emperor Charles simply said to him was "You should know better, after all you too possess the power of Kings, don't you."

* * *

 **Code Geass**

* * *

 _With Nanteleod_

Nanteleod was not truly impressed by Milly that she had got him into an apron and had him help prepare food for the _party_ as it were. Now looked him a little shocked as he told her "I'm sorry to inform you of this Madame President, but I have no idea how to cook."

She seemed to be shocked but Nanteleod was able to guess it was fake when Milly stated "Oh Aurelinaus, I did not want you to help me cook, I skipped the last period and finished all of it, I want your help to serve it out in an elegant manner."

In short she was tired of all this work and wanted someone else to do the last part for her. Lazy, but lazy due to the fact that she had just prepared a feast of sorts. This was forgiveable, but it also fell into the _right to tease_ category or at least something along those lines.

His uncle had asked him to loosen up as it were so now he chose to tease Milly by stating "Oh so I am to discreetly poisons certain cakes then discreetly serve them to the unsuspecting victims. I hope you thought this out and have a discreet poison that is a long release cycle that will slowly kill its victim. Do you have the substance on hand or do I have to order one in. If you don't have one in mind, I may be able to suggest a few depending on the results that you want."

There were two types of jokes that Nanteleod told, the first was one that the Knights of Round found funny. The second was the type that the Emperor and another certain individual enjoyed along with no one else. This joke from the face that Milly was making was clearly the latter and Nanteleod had messed this up.

Trying to break the tension that was in the air Nanteleod told Milly now "Relax tis just a joke, no need to worry your pretty head over it, though if you were to poison anyone, don't implicate me with the deed."

Milly seemed to loosen up a bit after hearing this and said "You actually had me scared for a minute there, good lord Nanteleod, if who the hell taught you jokes like that, you need to learn some new material."

Nanteleod chuckled at this before he replied "Perhaps I do, I'll let His Majesty know that you believe he needs a better sense of humour, I'm sure if it is coming from you, he'll take it to heart, after he stops laughing that is."

Milly did not look impressed when she told Nanteleod "Now I know you are just trying to screw with me, I don't think you picked this up. But the only person allowed to mess with the students in this academy is me, you better not by trying to take my seat as Queen of Tease."

Nanteleod now chuckled at that as he recalled the face of a certain Knight of Round and the legacy she claims to live up to. The title of that deceased Knight was rather misleading once you grew up and looked into it a bit more. No age had nothing to do with it, having a filthy mind was all that you needed to see it.

So now doing his best to stop his chuckling he states " _Queen of Tease_ , first _Queen of Tease_ is the 2nd highest rank not the highest, below that is _Duchess of Jest_ below that is _Countess Muse_ and below that is _Sir Prize_ and _Prankensteins Monster_. From what I have heard at best you are _Sir Prize's_ Squire, _Squire Mischief,_ there are a lot more ranks below that, but I don't care to recall them all right now."

Now Nanteleod was not aware that would have offended most people if he had told them that to their face. Yet Milly Ashford was not most people and she did not take it as an insult, no it was much worse, she took it as a challenge. She now raise he hand and pointed her index finger at Nanteleod declaring "That is it, I will ascended beyond the title of _Queen of Tease_ , one day you will acknowledge me I will _Hoka- Empress Troll_!"

Nanteleod wanted to sigh, not to his own lack of experience with people that had got him here. No he was sighing at the fact she got the last title wrong, there was no _Empress_ there was only a _Goddess_. The last person who held that rank died years ago, though it had nothing to do with the title or did it?

But that was not all Milly had spouted off a random title, she did not yet know that _Troll_ was part of a rank that was far below her. So now he educated her stating "Madame President, that is the wrong rank and you are far too powerful to be _Troll in the Girls Bathroom_."

Milly raised an eyebrow at that before she asked " _Troll in the Girls Bathroom_ , that is mouthful, how did you come up with all of these titles."

Nanteleod recalled memories of a Knight of Round playfully tormenting him, he'd known her before she was Knight of Round when he was but a little boy as well. She had educated Nanteleod to these titles, she had been the one to introduce the concept to him. Though she admitted that she was not the creator of it herself, she was merely a pupil of it.

Nanteleod was not going to indulge the name of said person but he did state "Call it _TITGB_ for short and no I was not the one who came up with these titles, rest easy at least on that account."

Milly was about to ask him who that was but now she looked at the clock and then back to Nanteleod. They needed to do this fast and would have to pick up on this conversation later or never as Nanteleod would prefer it. Now her tone being more serious told Nanteleod "Hey Aurelinaus those cake aren't going to cut themselves get to it!"

* * *

 **Hey guys how are you, how did you find this chapter can you guess the final rank by the way ;)**

 **Please Review no flaming thanks**


End file.
